monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lissamel123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lissamel123 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 03:31, June 29, 2011 Books and OCs Hi Lissa,I'm-actually I'm just an anonymous person and I really like your idea of creating a book about people's original characters.I'm kind of a freak when it comes to OCs (cuz I hate it when people hook up OCs with RCs (My way of referring to real charries)) but your book idea actually sounds cool.I love writing and drawing,but don't have an OC or anything.But I really,really,really love writing about Monster High.If you ever need any advice or opinions, talk to me.Thanks for reading and hopefully talk to ya later. Your friend, 20:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous person who would like to remain so.(XD) Scarlett Dummi Hey Lissa,it's me again.I read Scarlett's diary,and totally loved it! It was quite entertaining, conidering that this is all coming from a piece of wood. (No offense Scarlett,LOL) I really just like Scarlett in general. I've never read the Goosebumps books,but I've seen them at my local library and I've seen the book that her father is from (Night of the Living Dummy) She's a really cute character and I really like the one-sided realationship she has with Clawd. I just wanted to say that just cuz XD.Anyway,just keep on keeping on. Your friend, 16:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Anonamous person who wishes to remain so. So i herd you liek rps? Okay, no more chatspeak from here on. But yeah. I'm not quite sure how rps are done on here (IM?), but I'd love to roleplay with you or your characters sometime. Roleplay info Hrm, there's gotta be a better way than gumming up eachother's talk pages... http://www.monsterhighdolls.com/forum/categories/monster-high-roleplay/listForCategory ? Hesper McFadden Hi, Lissa. It's Auremint. You're adopting Hesper McFadden, right? Here's the direct link to a picture (generated by an avatar creator) that you might want to use - http://img269.imageshack.us/img269/5070/hespermcfadden.jpg. Of course, you can choose not to use it. The skin might be a bit too normie-esque. Thanks Thanks Lissa! Good luck on Hesper! XD Auremint 03:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Auremint GAWD YES Hey, Lissa! I love the Hesper page — especially the part about Bubbles! I made a few minor edits here and there. By the way, can I include Sven in Hesper's BFFs portion in the infobox? And can I include Hesper in Sven's infobox, too? And — at the risk of imposing… Can I include Hesper in my OC category? :3 Thank you, Lissa. It has been a pleasure working with you. I hope to see more of your OCs! :D About General Hilarity… Can I have Sven in it? And what should I dress up as, or can I just use an outfit? — Auremint 03:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from Sunnypool1 I just read Scarlett Dummi's Diary! (DON'T HAUNT ME SCARLETT!!!) It was soooo funny and cool! Can The Ventriloquist and Scarlet be one of her BFF's? Thanks! Sunnypool1 11:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again, Good Pal The title sucks, I know. Thank you. AMY AND SCARLET NEED MORE FRIENDS! Well, Amy does, she's barely speaks! Anyways, Love the idea. Also I can't wait for more entries! ;-) (Sorry if I spelled it wrong!) Sunnypool1 23:10, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It's Sunnypool1 OMG General Hilarity is turning out great! :-) And thanks for using Avalon! I've been nodicing you've been reading her diary... SHE'S OUT THERE, to get you. lol. Anyways, Good Luck on The Halloween Special! Sunnypool1 11:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there! Hey, Lissamel! It seems that many people like Hesper! I know I said this already, but I really think you did a great job on the content. :D Ur1Ghoul talking! Heya! May I just say... Your series is Amazing, OCs ditto, picture ditto, you're a great person! Luv, Ur1Ghoul 23:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) OC MAKER LOUD AND PROUD!!!! Heya You mind if I post this on Scarlett's page? My cousin drew it for me. Sunnypool1 (talk) 18:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :-D Love shippings: SlappyxAmy, JokerxHarley and I know this is stupid... BATGIRLXRIDDLER yep, that's a weird one... Sunnypool1 (talk) 18:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) LOLZ Aww, all cute well, my fave is a young Valerie Frizzle X a young Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Had to copy last name... Can't spell it. LOLZ Sunnypool1 (talk) 19:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi What happened to the pages??? Sunnypool1 (talk) 20:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) and worried :-0 They are jerks. And they are perverts. Yes, the song was awesome! But, how are we gonna fix this? HOW??? I'm scared if they did something to my page! :-( I better call Chucky and Tiffany, someone will die tonight! :-P Sunnypool1 (talk) 20:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) OK! Ok, we got everyone? Good! Now all I need is a gun and a knife! -Chucky Ugh, Chuck took over the keyboard again! I'm happy you brought Discord! :-) Did you see the nasty pics? Did you see Melissa Gorgon's info? Did you see Harper Quinn? Did you see Ur1Ghoul's page? It's crazy! I'm so angry I could just- Yay! Oh Fluttershy, I had to bring her sorry. Sunnypool1 (talk) 20:50, August 7, 2012 (UTC) And worried Chucky's Mad Chucky's le mad! Discord le awesome! BTW, I'm part internet troll! I'm le mad at trolls! I get that from le couzin! This is gonna be le fun! Also, Can I haz a cheezeburger? Sunnypool1 (talk) 20:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) OK! 2 Ok, I was being sarcastic. And Chucky is very upset at discord! LOLZ! Aren't you a smartie! Sunnypool1 (talk) 23:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, darling. Me and my associates are the ones responsible for causing the ruckus on the Monster High Fan wiki. Well, mostly them. You see, I recently found out about Monster High. I was quite disgusted, by it's...well, shittyness. Before I continue, just to clarify, we're not from 9gag. Pretending to be from 9gag is sort of an inside joke on a website I visit frequently website. We really hate 9gag a lot. But anyway, back to the point. I went back to the before mentioned website where I have befriended quite a few people and told them about the Monster High Fan wiki. They agreed it was shit and thought it would be funny to edit a few pages and watch the reaction. Before I continue again, we don't do this often. We're bronies just like you, and we're actually quite nice people. We were just doing this because we were all very bored. Nothing personal. Back to the point. I asked them to be clever with their edits and not post what they did post. We're don't really type with incorrect grammar and all caps. We're really good people, trust me. While we did get a couple satisfactory reactions, you handling the situation maturely surprised me. I was under the impression all Monster High fans are idiots (I still do think most of them are idiots), but you proved me wrong. So, I would like to apologize to you. Just you. Everyone else acted like idiots just like we wanted. Anyway, sorry about bugging you. Cheers, -Some guy P.S. If you're wondering what website me and my friends came from just contact me here http://www. funnyjunk. com /user/ shaggyzero Just delete the spaces. P.P.S In case you didn't see this on your Sonic fancharacter talk page, I found out I can post here again. Um, This is for Some Guy aka Troller #1 Listen, what you did was hilarious and I laughed really hard, but we worked hard on these pages and some children go on this wikia, like 7 year olds. I'm not counting myself as I'm 7, I'm a pre-teen. So, um, also the edit on my page lol and ewww. Just to remind you again, little children go on this wikia and it's not smart to post pics of you know that crap. So just a reminder... BTW, I can see your nice but next time remember little kids go on here and they could get scarred... So your a brony, Imma Pegasister! Cheers! Sunnypool1 (talk) 16:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! And Thanks! And I am a huge anime fan! My faves are Fairy Tail ''(For The Win!), ''Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Pokemon, Hetalia ''(Little fave) and Bleach. Miyu is my best oc so far, so i am now creating Fionna. AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh! And Smlie Pretty Cure is my most favorite!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Everyday I'm shuffling Course 'Ya Can! Sorry for the random title, I was just watching Discord dance. :-P Anyways, Glad you like my blog! I'm a dumb blonde and I enjoy making fun of myself. XD I can't wait! Hope you have fun blogging! Sunnypool1 (talk) 20:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ohayo!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:29, August 23, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME!! Cute! I love it! BTW, I love her glasses! Did you do that on MS Paint?!?! Funny that, I just found out you real name is Melissa, lol. My real name is Nikki. XD Sunnypool1 (talk) 23:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah Huh My name sucks, my '''real' name is Nicole, wonder how I got Sunnypool1? Well, it all started when I got my club penguin account in 2005, my cousin asked what my user name would be, I said Sunny. He said it's not a username. :-P We were at my pool and this was the first sunnypool so, there was it Sunnypool1, I do use other usernames like: nikkimusic and puppynicole101, and sunnypool, but with different numbers..XD Sunnypool1 (talk) 23:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC) http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AnimeQueen97/Help!_Octavia%27s_last_name! Please vote!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Lil' Ol' Me! I see your a fan of Gravity Falls too...XD YAY! I thought I was the only girl! Guess not! Anyways, I love your blogs on tumblr! Great Job! I made two more blogs... 'Er they are! Ask Lil' Old Gideon and my personal tumblr blog...Lil' Nikki Music XD Sunnypool1 (talk) 21:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) You haven't seen the last of lil'...ol'...me... I'M NOT GONE! I loved Gideon so much...I had make him a blog...XD So, aha, maybe we can become friends? NOT A CREAPER! Here's my email XD nicoleradams89@gmail.com Sunnypool1 (talk) 00:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I see I've heard of that song somewhere...I just don't remember where.. Anywho, How ya doin'? Sunnypool1 (talk) 00:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hiya thanks for leaving a comment on my blog, I love your OC's I am a big fan of yours can we be friends? Please check out these then leave a comment on their pages and my talk page telling me what you think ''Veronica Vampy '' ''Daniel Flames '' ''David Flames '' Thanks please leave a message on my talk page asap, thanks! '' ''FreakyFab2323 (talk) 14:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I am glad you like it they aren't great but they are ok I suppose FreakyFab2323 (talk) 14:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Cleo's Dad? You like Cleo's Dad's voice? Haha, he sound so...strict. Yes, I got the email for the edited page...Not a creeper Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 02:17, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Well Did you see the part at the end when Jackson and Claire kissed? Now, I have to start crushing on another MH Character! Blahhhh!!! His voice was evil and reminded me of Discord...okay, not really. Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 23:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday to You! Happy Late Birthday Melissa! Hope you had a great one! Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 21:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Blogs... I just made a pony blog....on tumblr...and....Here it is Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 16:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Nightmarity If you are still interested in ponies keep reading, if not, just look at the other messages. Ever heard of Nightmarity? There's a comic that shows Rarity taken over by Nightmare Moon. Here's a YouTube video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C42j7F3R1hE and here's a picture I made of her http://panda-nikki.deviantart.com/art/Nightmarity-374410850 It's pretty cool, if you ask me. Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 17:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the message - I'm really surprised right now :) Thenaturals (talk) 06:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Your OC Here is your OC Bianca! Hope you like her? Feel free to add her to any Page at THIS wikia! ~Rika 11:28, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank YOU! Really glad you like her! Let me tell you that I had like the most fun with drawing her. The other two were nice and fun to draw as well, but in my opinion I did best with her. So I'm very proud of this piece and it makes me even happier that you like it that much :3 So thank you for letting me draw her! :D ~Rika 07:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I doubt you'll remember me, but... Do you remember the 'Anonymous Person who wished to remain so' from maybe a year or two ago? Well, that was me, before I had a Wiki account. I'm MissGeek now, but you can call me Missy. Nice to finally meet you 'in person.' MissGeek (talk) 20:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Comp Hi I am holding a DOTD outfit comp! You can find more under my blog posts--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) My email address Whelp nobody else gets to see this haha suckers Art and stuff Just wanted to pop by and say that I'm rather liking Scarlett and Hugo's revamped pictures. You're getting rather good at those, y'know. ^^ Are you going to be doing that for the entire cast, or just a few characters? MissGeek (talk) 04:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) More Art, et cetera I was bored one day and decided to draw a picture of Hugo and Olivia. I just thought you might like to use it for a page or something. If you don't, I also thought might just want to see it for fun. In any case, here it is. Forgive the poor quality, the scanner is a bit bad. MissGeek (talk) 00:55, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you The gift is adorable! Thanks so much :) Thenaturals (talk) 07:11, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Avery Bumby So you were saying that you'd like me to expand his biography? Well, I don't think I'll be as good as you when writing personalities and backstories. Drawing, I can deal with guys.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 00:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Of course they can be related! I don't mind at all!--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 00:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Updated user page I see that you took a page out of my book and labelled your characters with personality traits and titles that suited them, like I did on my user page. Just wanted to say that that's kind of cute. Similarly, I see you're putting some of your evil plans for future OCs into action. I can't wait to see what they're like when they come to light, though currently the thought of your new Magifoofa character is making my heart leap for joy. I hope she and Dinah can be friends and go off on adventures, shotting firecrackers and magic spells into the sunset. (Or something, I dunno.) Anyway, ignore me, I just stalk people when they change their user pages to see what weirdness or pointless trivia they've added. (Gosh, now I sound like a creeper. Dang it. I think I'll just end it here.) I don't even know what the point of this message was, but I think my main idea was that I like what you've done with your user page. I think. Eh, whatever. Definitely a madman with a box. (talk) 23:14, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: All my cuties Aw, why thank you. That really makes my day, especially coming from someone who's OCs are ones that I absolutely adore. I put a lot of thought into those little guys, even if they did start out as doodles when I was supposed to be doing my algebra. From there, I just started building, adding quirks and references and stuff until I deemed them Internet worthy. This week has kind of been a character making spree for me, because I've had a lot of spare time on my hands. In fact, I even tried to draw out my whole cast, including the dudes that I'm thinking of making I have a thing for people without faces, as both Octavius and Olivia can tell you. Because of this, and the fact that he's adorable squishy little creature, he's currently my little baby, who all my time, attention and edits go towards. ^^ And, honestly, it may seem like a crack-ship at first, but I can see a grain of truth in that thing. Drew would probably look at his art and say things along those lines, to which heart-broken Octavius would try to make amends by giving her some gifts he came by, only to have her disgusted by them. That would be so cute, especially with that music in the background. I think I accept this head canon. Hey, who knows, maybe I can write a story about it, much like that Marnie fanfic that I never finished co-writing for Mandiga. Definitely a madman with a box. (talk) 13:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Your OC! Sorry It took so long, but I'm done with her. Finished her just now! Hope you like it! :D ~Rika 16:06, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Mail Call! OMG thanks so much <3 Hmm... Now OC's for a story can be quite a hard choice, but I have a fair sorta idea on who'll i'll use... I'll say it later, blah sorry. Madness Is Forever Love is, indeed, pretty useless I love when I get mail. And oh my gosh, yes, it appears that I am indeed in love with Hugo, but for my own sake, and his, I won't even contemplate dating him: Olivia would be rather insensed by that, and it would kind of ruin the fact that I ship him and Scarlett already. Oh well. Anyway, thank you for the letter. I always love it when contest runners have an 'Everybody Wins!' attitude and give even the people who aren't in the top three something to be proud of. So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 02:37, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Shuppets with dorky nicknames. Yes, I want one, because Shuppets are just awesome like that. And dorky nicknames are kind of my thing. If you happen to have something of that sort (preferably a female, because I hope to breed some with my Dittos), I'd be delighted to do some trading for saying... I dunno, anything within reason that I can get. My friend code, should you want to trade, battle or anything like that, is below, though I'd prefer that you delete it afterwards, due to me being a paranoid person: because I comply to orders Anyway, uh, hope to see you in the world of Pokemon sometime. So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 02:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) OC'S For the story ^u^ Sorry it took so long! So after a while of thinking, i've decided to use Marley Scream and Blaire Louis-Fox. Do whatever you wish with them and their story <3 Madness Is Forever 08:31, July 2, 2014 (UTC)